


dua tahun perih ini

by revabhipraya



Series: manis-pahit rumah edelstein [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, AusHunWeek2019, Canon Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Romance, aushunweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Elizabeta terjebak dalam keterpurukan akan apa yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu. (4/7)





	dua tahun perih ini

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ingatan yang tidak pergi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102252) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk aushun week 2019 {day #4: sentimental love hearts}_

.

.

.

Elizabeta meletakkan pena yang ia gunakan di atas meja. Disandarkannya badan dan diangkatnya tangan ke arah langit-langit. Diregangkannya badan yang selama satu jam terakhir tidak berubah posisi. Pandangan Elizabeta kembali ke atas meja, tepatnya ke kalender yang kebetulan belum ia ganti dari hari sebelumnya.

Halaman depan kalender tersebut dicabut oleh Elizabeta. Halaman berikutnya, tepatnya halaman hari itu, spontan membuat sang wanita membatu sejenak.

_8 Juni 1920._

Elizabeta menghela napas pelan sebelum menghadapkan halaman kalender tersebut ke meja, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat tanggal tersebut. Ia bangkit, menghampiri jendela ruang kerjanya yang langsung menghadap ke aliran sungai Danube.

8 Juni baginya adalah tanggal yang sampai kapan pun, akan selalu ia anggap berharga. Kalau orang-orang tahu, mungkin citranya sebagai seseorang yang tangguh akan hilang begitu saja. Orang-orang akan menyebutnya melankolis, atau mungkin menyebutnya menyedihkan.

Kenyataannya, Elizabeta tahu, ia memang menyedihkan.

Perpisahan antara Hongaria dengan Austria, atau antara dirinya dengan Roderich, sudah berlangsung hampir dua tahun—atau malah sudah dua tahun? Selama itu pula, ia tidak dapat melepas bayang-bayang Roderich dari kepalanya, baik itu mengenai pernikahan mereka pada tanggal hari ini lima puluh tiga tahun silam maupun perpisahan mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Seringnya, ingatan akan Roderich akan membawanya mengingat kembali peristiwa dua tahun lalu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Elizabeta tidak ingat dengan detail peristiwa dua tahun lalu. Hal yang secara umum diingatnya adalah banyak yang menentang Aliansi Austria-Hongaria, khususnya rakyat mereka sendiri. Demonstrasi terjadi di mana-mana, belum termasuk perang dengan negara lain yang sama-sama membuat repot. Akhirnya, demi keamanan kedua negara, mereka kembali berdiri sebagai negara sendiri-sendiri. Itu hal yang Elizabeta ingat sekilas dari perpisahan mereka dua tahun silam.

Namun, ingatan mengenai betapa terpuruknya Elizabeta selepas perpisahan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari ingatan sang wanita. Ia ingat tangisannya semalaman penuh setelah pernyataan perpisahan mereka resmi ditandatangani. Ia ingat luka pada hatinya yang masih terus hadir hingga hari ini ia hidup. Terlebih, ia ingat perih yang melintasi perasaannya saat ia bertemu Roderich untuk urusan kenegaraan, tetapi pria itu tidak lagi melemparkan senyum yang sama dengan dulu.

Terlebih, Elizabeta tahu bahwa senyum yang tidak Roderich berikan lagi kepadanya itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Elizabeta punya alasan kuat atas rasa bersalahnya. Saat tekanan dari dalam maupun luar negara mereka mulai memanas, Elizabeta dan Roderich buru-buru mendiskusikan hubungan negara mereka. Pilihan mereka dua: tetap berlanjut dengan kondisi buruk terus atau berpisah dengan harapan kondisi akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Elizabeta memejamkan mata, berusaha memanggil kembali ingatannya sekian tahun yang lalu.

.

_“Pilihan pertama, taruhannya rakyat tidak akan puas dan kita harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk mengembalikan kondisi,” ujar Roderich sambil mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Ia lanjut berkata sambil ikut mengacungkan jari tengah tangan kanannya, “Pilihan kedua, taruhannya kita tidak tahu apakah dengan berpisah, keadaan benar-benar bisa jadi lebih baik.”_

_Elizabeta tertegun. “Menurutmu mana yang lebih mudah?”_

_“Yang pertama, kurasa,” jawab Roderich setelah beberapa detik diam. “Kita sudah terbiasa bekerja berdua, jadi hambatan seperti ini pun harusnya bisa kita hadapi dengan kekuatan bersama.”_

_Mendengar jawaban Roderich, Elizabeta tidak langsung menjawab. Benar, mereka sudah saling memahami satu sama lain sehingga bekerja bersama tidak lagi jadi hambatan. Namun, itu hanya asumsi mereka berdua, termasuk Elizabeta. Bertahun-tahun mereka bekerja bersama, pada akhirnya rakyat tetap saja memprotes hasil kerja mereka. Rakyat menuntut perpisahan. Bolehkah mereka memperjuangkan keegoisan mereka dengan mengorbankan rakyat yang menolak kebersamaan itu?_

_“Kalau menurutmu, Liz?” Roderich bertanya balik setelah jeda yang diciptakan Elizabeta. Mungkin awalnya Roderich mengira Elizabeta akan langsung membalas perkataannya dengan argument lain, tetapi karena tidak, jadilah ia bertanya. “Mana pilihan yang lebih mudah?”_

_“Yang kedua,” tegas Elizabeta. “Kalau kita mengikuti kemauan rakyat, maka tekanan internal secara otomatis akan berhenti. Soal mengurus negara nantinya, aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya sendiri-sendiri.”_

_Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Roderich. Elizabeta melihat pria itu tidak kehilangan fokus, malah masih memaku tatapan pada mata Elizabeta. Namun, senyum di wajah pria itu hilang sama sekali. Bahkan tatapannya yang tadi hangat berubah jadi dingin dalam sekejap._

_“Baiklah,” sahut Roderich akhirnya. “Kalau menurutmu begitu, mungkin lebih baik kita berpisah saja.”_

_“Ya.” Elizabeta mengangguk tegas. “Mungkin sebaiknya begitu saja.”_

.

Mana Elizabeta tahu kalau perkataannya waktu itu, perkataan yang dikatakannya untuk menghilangkan keegoisan dan mementingkan rakyat, justru jadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mana Elizabeta tahu kalau berpisah dengan Roderich sama artinya dengan mengirim dirinya sendiri ke dalam keterpurukan?

Elizabeta menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir air mata yang hampir, _hampir saja_ , membentuk aliran deras di pipinya. Wanita itu menarik tisu dari kotak yang disimpannya di atas meja, lalu menggunakannya untuk menghapus beberapa tetes yang sudah terlanjur keluar. Begitu selesai, dibuangnya tisu tersebut ke tempat sampah dan ditinggalkannya ruang kerjanya. Elizabeta menitipkan pesan kepada seorang penjaga bahwa ia akan pergi sejenak. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari rumahnya.

Elizabeta melangkah tanpa tujuan—atau setidaknya, ia tidak memikirkan tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Meski begitu, kakinya terus melangkah tanpa henti. Elizabeta berasumsi ia hanya sedang butuh distraksi dari ruang kerjanya yang sesak. Mungkin ia memang tidak punya tempat tujuan. Mungkin, ia hanya sedang butuh keluar.

Tahu-tahu, Elizabeta menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri di depan Jembatan Elizabeth; jembatan yang selalu membuatnya mengingat bahwa dulu, ia dan Roderich pernah menjadi satu.

 _Dari sekian banyak tempat yang ada di dunia_ , gumam wanita itu kesal, _kenapa harus jembatan ini yang jadi tempatku untuk berkeliling?_

Meski kesal, Elizabeta memutuskan untuk tetap melintasi jembatan itu. Ia memang kesal dengan refleks pada otot-otot kakinya yang membawanya datang ke sini, tetapi ia masih berasumsi bahwa ia benar-benar sedang butuh jalan-jalan. Mungkin, ia butuh suasana lain yang ditawarkan oleh _sesuatu_ di seberang sana.

Atau, sesuatu—seseorang—yang sedang menyandarkan badannya di pinggir jembatan.

Langkah Elizabeta terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok familier yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya—mungkin hanya sekitar lima sampai tujuh meter. Sosok itu, seorang pria, tampak sedang asyik larut dalam lamunannya. Elizabeta dapat melihat itu dari mata tidak fokusnya yang agak tertutup kacamata. Rambut cokelat gelap pria itu disisir rapi meski poninya panjang. Pakaian yang dikenakannya khas bangsawan sekali—kemeja putih dengan jas ungu gelap panjang dan celana hitam. Padahal hari sedang agak panas, tetapi pria itu berani-beraninya memakai jas.

Kebetulan itu kejam, karena saat Elizabeta benci teringat akan Roderich, pria itu justru muncul di hadapannya.

Pelan, Elizabeta mengucap, “Roddy?”

Pria itu—Roderich—mendengar.

Mereka terjebak dalam adegan tatap-tatapan yang canggung sebelum mulai mengobrol dengan berbagai kalimat bermakna tersirat seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan dulu. Konversasi mereka cukup panjang—padahal hanya membahas hari jadi yang sudah kadaluwarsa—sampai akhirnya, Elizabeta mengakhiri obrolan dengan tawa canggung.

Kemudian keduanya diam.

Dalam diamnya, Elizabeta kembali teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang kerjanya hari itu. Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan untuk keluar, sampai di jembatan ini, dan sebagainya. Secara otomatis, ingatannya membawa kembali Elizabeta kepada dialog perpisahan mereka. Seingat Elizabeta, sejak saat mereka berpisah, tidak pernah sekalipun Elizabeta meminta maaf kepada Roderich karena sudah berbuat egois dengan memaksakan kehendaknya. Memang atas nama rakyat, tetapi kala itu, Elizabeta seolah-olah tidak memedulikan pendapat Roderich.

“Maaf,” gumamnya pelan.

Rupanya, Roderich mendengar—sepertinya ia selalu mendengar. “Untuk apa?”

“Karena tidak mau mendengarkan,” lanjut Elizabeta, “sehingga di sinilah kita berdiri sekarang.”

Elizabeta tidak tahu Roderich memahami maksudnya atau tidak—ia berharap tidak supaya konversasi ini berakhir begitu saja. Tatapan sang pria yang diarahkan ke sungai Danube sama sekali tidak bisa Elizabeta baca. Sebenarnya Roderich paham atau tidak? Kalau paham, mengapa ia tidak membalas? Kalau tidak paham, mengapa ia tidak bertanya?

“Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri soal perpisahan kita,” ujar Roderich tiba-tiba, membuat Elizabeta spontan menoleh ke arah sang pria. “Padahal, itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.”

Sedikit banyak, ya, Elizabeta memang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena perpisahan mereka. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya ia persalahkan adalah keegoisannya yang tidak mendengarkan pendapat Roderich.

“Dan, kalaupun kita tidak jadi berpisah dua tahun yang lalu,” Roderich menuding sungai yang ditatapnya dengan gerakan kepala, “kita mungkin tetap akan berdiri di sini untuk merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke … berapa? Lima puluh tiga?”

Elizabeta, masih tidak terima dengan jawaban Roderich, kembali bertanya, “Berhentinya angka hari jadi kita di lima puluh satu menurutmu bukan salahku?”

“Kautahu aku tidak pernah akan bisa membencimu, Liz,” ujar Roderich tegas. “Karena itu, aku tidak pernah menganggap sesuatu yang kaulakukan sebagai kesalahan.”

“Meskipun itu salah?”

“Meskipun itu salah.”

“Seperti,” Elizabeta mengernyitkan dahi, “misalnya, aku menaruh garam di dalam tehmu, bukannya gula?”

“… kau pernah melakukannya?”

“Seingatku, pernah.”

“Aku tidak ingat pernah minum teh berisi garam, jadi itu bukan kesalahan.”

Elizabeta tergelak pelan. Hatinya kini terasa sedikit lega karena pernyataan terbaik yang pernah didengarnya dari Roderich. Meski masih merasa sedih karena perpisahan Austria dan Hongaria, kini setidaknya Elizabeta tidak perlu merasa terpuruk dalam kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Karena Roderich tidak menyatakan apa yang dilakukannya sebagai suatu kesalahan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ngaret again ;;___;;
> 
> Oke! Jadiii, fanfiksi ini ceritanya bisa dibilang ada di setting waktu yang sama dengan **ingatan yang tidak pergi** alias fanfiksi sebelum ini, tapi beda sudut pandang. Kalau di situ aku bahas Roderich, di sini aku bahas Elizabeta, dan ngikut prompt-nya, di sini Elizabeta menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena perpisahan Austria-Hongaria.
> 
> Buat hari keempat ini aku ambil prompt **Sentimental Love Hearts** dari Kara. Ini judul lagu Vocaloid yang aku sendiri baru tau pas Kara ngasih prompt ini xD jadi, cerita lagunya itu tentang perempuan yang ketemu sama mantannya lagi, nostalgia, terus dia nyalahin dirinya sendiri atas putusnya mereka berdua. Kurang-lebih kayak gitulah~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya ya! xD


End file.
